1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf training devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to the systems and methods for improving a golf swing by providing visual and indicators that allow a golfer to perfect various aspects of the golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The key to a successful golf game is in the golf swing. Golf is a sport which requires a substantial amount of skill and practice. There are many technical aspects of a golf swing that can affect the characteristics of a golf shot. For example, stance, backswing and follow-through can affect the distance and accuracy of a golf shot. In order to be successful at golf, a golfer should have a consistent, yet technically sound swing. That is, a golfer wants a good swing, but also, in most situations, wants to swing the golf club the same way every time (i.e., consistency).
In an effort to perfect a golf swing, golfer may practice regularly or take lessons. Practice is the only known way that a golfer may improve the consistency of his or her golf swing. However, to improve the technical aspects (i.e., mechanics) of his or her swing, a golfer will commonly hire a golf pro at a golf resort or golf course to teach a lesson. The golf pro is an expert at golf, and has the advantage of being able to observe students swinging the club during a lesson. By observation, a golf pro may readily determine what the student is doing right or wrong. Then, the golf pro may suggest to the student different ways to improve the swing. For example, the student may not be following-through properly, may not be keeping his or her head down, may not be keeping his or her arms straight, etc. Additionally, the golf pro may recommend some training exercise for practicing the recommended changes to the student""s swing. Accordingly, lessons are very effective.
However, there is the disadvantage that once a student leaves the lesson that he or she may forget exactly how to swing the club in accordance with the golf pro""s instructions. That is, the student may not remember the exact xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the swing. Furthermore, when practicing without an observer, it is extremely difficult for a golfer to recognize what he or she is doing wrong. Therefore, many golfers have difficulty attaining the desired goals of golf lessons.
Another disadvantage of lessons are the cost. Golf lessons can be very expensive and impractical. A person might not have time to attend a lesson or lessons might not be taught in a location that is close.
Driving ranges are also available for the golfer to be able to practice hitting the ball in succession. However, hitting one golf ball after another does not, on its own, help the golfer improve the mechanics of the swing, and a golfer might only learn how to hit a xe2x80x9cbad shotxe2x80x9d consistently. The problem that golfers face in improving the golf swing is an unawareness of what is wrong with the current golf swing.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved systems and methods for allowing a golfer to observe the mechanics of his or her own swing.
The present invention is a golf training device that allows a golfer to observe and adjust the mechanical aspect of his or her own swing. For example, the present invention provides a systems and methods for observing backswing, follow-through, when the hands turn over, whether the arms are straight, whether the head or shoulders are properly aligned, etc.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a golf training device is provided to help a golfer improve a golf swing. The device includes a base member, a mast member, and at least one swing indicator. The mast member is coupled with the base member and has opposite ends and a plurality of holes. The swing indicator(s) are insertable into at least one of said plurality of holes.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a golf training device is provided. The device includes a base member means, a mast member means, and at least one swing indicator means. The at least one swing indicator means is for providing a visual or sensory indication to a golfer of at least one aspect of a golf swing. The mast means is for providing support to the at least one swing indicator means. The base means is for providing support to said mast means.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for practicing a golf swing using a golf training device. The golf training device includes a base member and mast member coupled with the base member. The mast member has opposite ends and a plurality of holes. The device also includes at least one swing indicator insertable into at least one of the plurality of holes. The method includes the steps of inserting at least one swing indicator through one of the plurality of holes based upon the height of a golfer planning on using the device, and a step of swinging a golf club while utilizing the at least one swing indicator as a visual indication to guide the swing.